ninclowsarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kesuke Myagi
Personal Quote: "When I first came to this village, many, many years ago, I concluded that only those who was born and raised here carried within themselves the Will of Fire... Obviously I was wrong, how can I help?" General Name: Kesuke Miyagi. Age: 52 Species: Human. Gender: Male. Blood Type: A Birthday: 15 September, 38 bNb Physical Appearance: Kesuke Myagi is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties. He has a neat little beard, and though the top of his head is completely bald, the black hair the lower-half of his head, tied with a red ribbon into a topknot. While middle-aged, Kesuke is still a fairly handsome man, even with streaks of grey in his hair often adorning himself in simple, yet elegant kimono-like attires, often blue, his favorite color, with a red obi sash wrapped around his waist. Due to an old war injury, Kesuke has taken to use a walking stick to ease his limp, which he also uses as a weapon. As a former member of the Anbu Black Ops, he also have a signature spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. Personality: Good Trait(s): Easygoing, generous, kind, and humorous. Bad Trait(s): Not immune to preconception, can display a fiery temper. Like(s):The Leaf Village, the Will of Fire, tea, ramen, his comrades. Dislike(s): Cruelty, evil, injustice, dishonor, farting at the dinner table. Hobby(ies): Studying the teachings of the shinobi. Fear(s): Harm coming to those of whom he is fond, being powerless to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. Strength(s): Wise, courageous, good judge of character. Weakness(es): Due to the injury in his leg, Kesuke cannot engage in prolonged periods of physical excursion without complications, even with the jutsu he has created specifically to compensate for it. History: Formative years Near the boarders of the Land of Fire, there once was a tiny settlement wherein there lived a boy and his family. Often jokingly referred to as the Village Hidden in the Trees for its relatively remote location, it was a quiet, peaceful little place, and one of the few places in the country without of a fighting force of trained Shinobi. Fishing, farming and woodwork was how they got their bred and butter, and nothing more important to the locals than fiends and good cheer, so though very poor, the lives of those who dwelled there was largely idyllic. The boy's father were a mild-mannered and curiously unremarkable man, though an admirably hard worker. A capable enough carpenter when the need arose, he were known to have built the modest wooden hut on the outskirts of the village in which he and his family resided, but due to the existence of woodworkers fa more accomplished than himself living nearby, he was seldom offered that type of jobs. As such, he made a meager living for himself: Along with his wife and young son, he would spin wool into the thread that he would barter or sell to the people thereabouts. Though his parents were kind and loving and did their best not to show the strain of poverty, the struggle to make the ends meet did not escape their son, who was very perceptive for a boy his age. Though apparently destined to lead a life no more remarkable than that of his parents, there was no denying that Kesuke Myagi dreamed of wealth and greatness, if only out of a desire to somehow make life easier for his mother and father when they grew old, and it was his turn to look after them. Then, one night, the boy was awoken by the faint screams of his neighbors, and the frightened child peered out of his bedroom window and saw to his shock the black smoke rising from above the top of the trees surrounding the path leading to the main square from their home: Kesuke's father burst into the room, and told his son the horrible truth of what were going on: Evil had come to the village, and the rouge-ninjas spared no one, slaying and burning all in their path. Blood-red flames lit the night as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy, and soon their bodies filled the streets. Then the invaders reached the last house, where the boy and his family lived. It was them they had slaughtered so many to find. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior, and fell mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart but could not find the secret jutsu entrusted to the household by the village elders. Through torture and threats, the boy's mother remained silent, and their furious attackers murdered them both. From the nearby woods, the boy watched as all he knew was taken away, his whole life crushed to ashes. As so the boy ran through the woods, shaking and crying with the pain of loss but ever mindful that the attackers might go after him and kill him as well. Come morning, Kesuke found himself waking up wrapped in warm blankets, lying inside a tent that was foreign to him. Outside, he could hear the soft humming of a man, the merry crackle of a fire, the unmistakable sound of whetstone gliding along live steel. For one absurd moment, Kesuke had thought it was the one of the two local metalworkers, or possibly both, who had rescued him. Peering out of the tent, he could see that he was in a small, hastily put together camp, with only the one tent that he himself had been sleeping in. When he did not recognise the man who sat with his back to him, Kesuke tried to sneak away, but was swiftly caught by the sharp gaze of this mysterious stranger. Sheathing his blade, the man introduced himself as Mifune, and explained that he was a samurai warrior tasked by none other than the General of the Land of Iron himself to track down one of his former comrades who had gone rouge and bring him back to face justice for evildoing committed in the past, and went a bit off track when he found him lying unconscious in the middle of the woods at nighttime with no adults around. Upon inquiring as to where the boy came from or where his parents were, Kesuke broke down in tears and told him about how his family had perished had perished. Pitying the child, Mifune offered Kesuke a warm meal and, upon learning that he had no other family outside the village, explained that there were other samurai out looking as well, meaning that he could go home without getting too much trouble with the general if he had a sufficiently good cause. When he proceeded to offer the boy to take him to the Land of Iron to find a new home for him, Kesuke was initially hesitant, until he realized he had no better option than the one offered to him and finally agreed. When he first came to the Land of Iron, Kesuke worried about not fitting in, of being different because he was not born into their culture. To his relief, however, he soon came to appreciate their culture: Throughout his first couple of days on the orphanage at which he was to live, Kesuke noticed something he found thoroughly awe-inspiring: Everyone was polite, everyone smiled and bowed, and everyone, from the moment they woke up to the moment they went to bed, devoted themselves to the perfection of whatever they pursued. Kesuke had never seen such discipline. Awe-struck and eager to learn, did not take long before the ancient principles of Bushidō became the boy's whole life. True though it might be that the memory of his first home going down in flames still scorched his mind, soon he had no thought other than training, and he became stronger and more agile with every passing year. Kesuke spent most of his days filed with grueling exercises, and the much of his nights in the library, studying the mystery of chakra. Finding the Will of Fire Trained as a samurai under the tutelage of Milfune himself, by the time news reached the Land of Iron regarding the political unrest among the Shinobi that many correctly predicted would bring about another great war, Kesuke Myagi was a man grown and had long earned recognition as the best samurai warrior of his generation, even having become a high-ranking officer in his own right. Upon hearing of this, memories of old began to stir in the young prodigy, of the death and destruction of his home village during his childhood, prompting him to take affair. Mindful of the political neutrality of their own country, Kesuke approached the general in person, submitting a request for him to be allowed to lead a team of samurai to represent the Land of Iron on the field of battle in the capacity of a neutral party whose only duty was to keep civilians out of harm's way. When their military leader denied him this, insisting that it had been decided long ago by those who came before that they were not be involved in that which concerned the Shinobi, and in return, the ninjas was ever to interfere in the affairs of the samurai, Kesuke was furious. Soon thereafter, he assembled a small fraction of samurai warriors who were equally disaffected with their general's apparent lack of resolve and subsequently deserted general's forces in order to take a more active part in the Second Great Shinobi War, and the thirteen courageous rōnin set out to do what they could to prevent additional loss of life and to protect those turned refugees by the conflict. The Whirlwind, so called by combatants and bystanders alike for the group's tendency to show up just in the nick of time to snatch civilians out of harm's way just before they could be hit in the crossfire, and it was not without good reason that their team became fairly well-known during the course of the war: There were so few of them, and the challenges they faced so great, that quite a few people began to hold them in high regard for their bravery, resilience and willingness to lay down their own lives to protect those of complete strangers. That is not to say, however, that Kesuke and his comrades did not have problems of their own. Fueled by patriotic loyalty to their respective villages, the fighting Shenobi was fierce in their pursuit of enemy ninja, and every so often, some of the combatants would decide that the samurais were more of an obstacle to the war effort than anything else and start target them specifically. Having survived numerous encounters with hostile Shinobi and fought his way skillfully and bravely out of many tight corners, Kesuke had refused to let the enmity of other warriors deter him. A task that was by all accounts not an altogether easy one, when some of the fighters decided to retaliate against the neutral party for stopping the attempted murder of a group of children from the village of Konohagakure, targeted specifically to hurt their parents who all fought against them. with most of their work centered around different battlefields and war zones such as the Village Hidden in the Rain. Before long, the , so called for their quickly became renowned in their own right: which most of them ultimately did was the only one in the team left alive. On what unbeknownst to him were to be the last week of the war, And it was on his last mission that he was faced with a number of Shinobi that was too great for him to overcome. Beaten and bruised, he fell to the ground, and would most certainly have died was it not for the timely arrival of three other Shinobi who fought off his attackers. Kesuke had been saved by the three legendary Sannin. Due to the severity of his injuries, Kesuke was taken back to the Village Hidden in the Leaf Physical appearance Personality Exemplifying the best qualities of the martial arts — dignity, inner strength, honor, and humility — Kesuke was a man built on traditional values, who put his students' welfare before his own at all times. Kesuke emphasized that martial arts was not a means of combat or killing, but a graceful art that few could conquer. Besides his skill as a teacher and his prowess at martial arts, Kesuke also imparted his deep sense of honor and values to Bruce Wayne, reinforcing his sense of fair play and his complete refusal to take a life, even an enemy's. Abilities Coming Relationships Coming. Sibling(s): Relative(s): Best Friend(s): Friend(s): Sensei(s): Student(s): Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf/Gf: Rival(s): Enemy(ies): Pet(s):all ninja have pets Favorites/Least Favorites Food(s): Drink(s): Color(s): Season(s): Time of Day: Weather: Flower: Animal: Ninja Information Birth Village: Current Village: be the same as the birth village Academy Graduation Age: Chūnin Promotion Age: Rank: Student,Sannin Ninja Status: or Missing nin? Are you in the Akatsuki?: to avoid this! Bijuu Beast?: to avoid this as well Teammates: isn't needed Sensei: also be your OC's father/mother, or someone they look up to Nindo:ninja way! EX.Kira's is = "Never give up, Never say never!" Chakra Element: Earth,Wind,Water,Fire,etc Weapon(s): Sword,Shurikan,Kunai,Fan,etc